<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Niemals Allein by Cat_TowerNUMBER4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740215">Niemals Allein</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4'>Cat_TowerNUMBER4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Swap, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我会一直在你身边。”他又梦见了永恩，冰凉的手指如风般拂过他，“每一缕风都是我，你不会再感到孤单。”<br/>-<br/>原著背景的年龄操作。兄长亚索和弟弟永恩。是亚永。<br/>在本文中可以看到：失败的人物探索和非常非常雷、非常非常OOC的描写。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Niemals Allein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>标题直译为：永不孤单<br/>就是never alone啦，网易云可以搜到标题的同名歌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>永恩出生于一个炎热的夏夜。<br/>年仅五岁的亚索好奇地看着襁褓中的婴儿。婴儿睁着乌溜溜的大眼睛看着他，于是亚索用指尖碰了碰他的脸颊，新生儿柔嫩的肌肤在他指下滑过，亚索惊异地回味着那种独特的触感。<br/>我要当哥哥了。他想，露出惊喜的笑容。他向来是孤独的，他的母亲未婚生子，父亲在得知母亲怀孕后便彻底消失，自出生起亚索和他的母亲就承受了许多非议，他在村子里是不受欢迎的存在。跟他同龄的那些孩子也学着大人排挤、欺负他，尽管他将那些胆敢惹他、出言不逊的孩子都打赢了遍，但相应的他在村子里没有任何伙伴，每每他看到其他孩子在田野中玩乐，笑声、打闹声穿过广阔的田野传入他的耳中，他难免感到孤独。他祈盼母亲会再生一个弟弟或妹妹，这样他也不至于形单影只，现在他的梦想成真了。<br/>我有一个弟弟。亚索想，手指抚过婴儿细幼的绒发。他的继父从门外进来，看他半个身子都探进婴儿床中，露出一个宠溺的笑容，他摸了摸亚索的脑袋：“在看你弟弟？”<br/>“嗯。”亚索轻快地回答，他转过头去看身侧高大的男人，他的继父待他很好，将他视如己出，亚索也十分喜欢这个谦和温厚的男人，与他很是亲近：“他叫什么名字？”<br/>“永恩。”男人回答，他俯身抱起永恩，问他：“要抱一下吗？”<br/>亚索忙不迭点头。五岁的小孩用不粗壮的手臂从男人手中接过乖巧的婴儿，他对一个小孩来说还是有些太重了，柔软得像没有骨头，亚索真怕自己一个不小心把他摔碎了。<br/>永恩。他咀嚼着这个名字，内心忽然感到一阵陌生的热切——那是他第一次感到了身为兄长的责任，也是他第一次如此明确地知道，自己不再孤单。<br/>他恋恋不舍地看着继父从他怀中抱走永恩。永恩安静地睡着了，他扒着婴儿床往里看，继父去照顾他的母亲了，房间里只剩下他和他的弟弟。我要当哥哥了。他的脑海里再度响起这句话，胸腔中无端的热意剧烈地沸腾着，让他想要在田野中、在月光下恣意地奔跑、喊叫。这些年来，无从宣泄的孤独终于要离他而去，亚索迫不及待地想要与他人分享这件事，大声地宣布自己的快乐，纵使从来没有人在意。</p><p>可惜好景不长。在永恩即将满周岁的时候，他的继父因为意外去世了——家里又剩下他和母亲二人，唯一不同的是现今他的怀中多了一个弟弟。亚索坐在祠堂给他的继父守灵，永恩坐在他的大腿上，发出咿咿呀呀的声音，尚未知晓发生了什么，也无从理解家里凝重的气氛是为何。他伸出肉嘟嘟的、藕节似的手臂抱住亚索的手臂，用不熟练的艾欧尼亚语喊他哥哥，亚索打起精神来，回应他。跟永恩待在一起总能让他放松下来，亚索把手伸进永恩的腋下把他举起来，永恩便发出咯咯的笑声，他跟永恩玩闹了一会，幼儿的体力总是消耗得很快，不久永恩就在他的怀里沉沉睡着了。<br/>亚索百无聊赖地盯着灵堂。白色的灯笼、白色的蜡烛，黑色的灵柩与缭绕不散的纸钱焚烧的焦味。他调整了一下抱着永恩的姿势，在心底暗暗发誓：他决不会放弃永恩、失去永恩。</p><p>到了年纪大些的时候，亚索离家去到附近的剑塾求学。永恩也跟着他去了。<br/>他牵着永恩的手，永恩不过十岁出头，就随着他离开了出生的家庭与村庄去到了传授剑术的道场。原先道场的长老不愿收留永恩，因为他的年纪实在是太小了；亚索倒也直接，一听说道场不愿意接收永恩就要拉着他离开，结果反而是永恩把他劝了下来。最终永恩展现出来的早慧与诚恳还是让他得到了留下来的资格，他们住在同一个房间，尽管永恩年纪最小，但也要跟着道场里的其他弟子一道练剑，不可因为年纪就得到特别的优待。<br/>永恩比亚索小五岁，但他有时候却比亚索更像哥哥，他的性格与他的父亲极像，耐心、温和，为人处世异常地早熟，很容易就让人忘记了他的年龄；相较之下亚索就更为随心所欲、意气用事，也更让人头疼。早在村庄里时，亚索总是冲动地去找那些胆敢说长道短的同龄人乃至比他年龄大的人打架，每每是永恩去把他拉出来。亚索不舍得他的弟弟受伤，总是撂下狠话后就被永恩拉离了去，一开始他试图摆出兄长的架势让永恩不要插手，却被永恩板着脸教训，让他不要去理会那些流言蜚语。亚索心里多少有些不服气，但很少驳斥永恩，只是过后会背着永恩再去打架。<br/>但永恩总能在他打得正酣的时候找到他。</p><p>在道场中，那些无端的闲言碎语就不再烦扰着亚索了。他飞快地学习与成长，展现出的过人的天赋与潜能更是让他得到了素马长老的青睐，素马长老欲收他为亲传弟子，然而这件令道场中其他人羡慕不已的大好事却遭到了亚索的拒绝。<br/>永恩熟知他的个性，听到他真的轻飘飘地拒绝了素马长老时，在一片哗然声中只是无奈地叹了口气，对此也不感到意外。到了晚上，他们躺在床上，亚索像往常那样将永恩抱进怀里，永恩面对着他，用捂得温热的掌心摸着亚索的脸颊，明亮的月光透过窗棂落在永恩眼中，像是粼粼的波光：“为什么拒绝？”<br/>亚索抬起手覆在永恩手背上，他沉默地看着他，永恩轻轻地吁了口气：“只是换一个师父。又不是要分开，或是离开道场了。”<br/>亚索垂眼：“你还太小了。”<br/>永恩轻声笑起来：“我又不会被欺负。”<br/>亚索看着他。永恩与自己不一样，他的父亲在村子里是受到尊敬与喜爱的人物，村民们对永恩自然也十分友善。永恩没有经历过他那样的童年，而哪怕到了道场中，纵使他是那个年纪最小、得到破格招录的人，因为性格等原因，弟子们对他不仅没有丝毫的排斥或轻视，甚至关爱有加，可以说是当做是自己的弟弟一般看待。<br/>这让他产生了危机感。他怕与永恩分离，也怕永恩不再依赖他，更怕自己失去永恩，又剩下自己一个人。于是他不说话，只是用力搂紧了永恩，永恩将手搭在他的腰上，他整个人嵌在亚索怀里，一时间室内只余他们交错的呼吸声。良久，在他以为永恩已经睡着了的时候，他听见永恩说道：“我总会长大的。”<br/>亚索讶然地低头看向怀里的人。永恩闭着眼，他的话像是睡梦中无意识的呓语，亚索却知道并非如此。他们血脉相连，有着非同寻常的默契，像是灵魂深处的共鸣，让永恩总是在不需要言明的情况下就能洞察到他的想法。他苦笑着抚过永恩的后脑，感受着柔顺的长发从指间滑走，如同岁月即将从他身边偷走永恩。<br/>“我会一直在你身边。”永恩用微不可闻的声音说道，亚索将下巴枕在永恩头上，发出一声轻叹。</p><p>“长老那边已经决定了。由你留下来守护素马长老和道场。”永恩弯腰捡起被击落在地上的长刀，把它收入鞘中。亚索不可置信地看着他。<br/>“为什么？”他质问，“论剑术，我不比你差，也不必这里的所有人差。论年龄，我是你的哥哥。”他抱起手，永恩滞了一瞬，“哪有让你上战场而我待在这后方的道理？我学习剑术可不是为了在这里当缩头乌龟的！”<br/>“道场也并非安全。”永恩叹道。他走近亚索，他虽然比亚索小，却已经长得比亚索还要高些，二十出头的青年看上去与他年纪相仿，已然褪去了稚气。先前道场里有传言说永恩会是下一代的掌事人，亚索原本也以为他和永恩会在道场里度过大半生，孰料诺克萨斯的入侵打破了长久以来的宁静和安定，现在他们要出征去保护他们的故土了。<br/>“哥哥。”永恩难得地喊了他哥哥，他握起亚索的手腕，他的掌心带着薄茧和方才比剑时生出的汗，摸在皮肤上湿漉漉的：“别自己一个人出去了。”<br/>亚索不回答他。他转过头，望着远处起伏的苍翠群山，心中有了定夺。</p><p>他没有杀素马长老。但在亡命天涯的路途中，他杀死了许多不该杀的人。<br/>素未谋面的陌生人、把酒言欢的好友，以及……唯一的兄弟。<br/>“我会一直在你身边。”他又梦见了永恩，冰凉的手指如风般拂过他，“每一缕风都是我，你不会再感到孤单。”<br/>天地广阔，他如幽灵般踽踽独行。</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记<br/>因为想要探寻亚永间的相处模式所以尝试写了一下年龄倒错下的亚永。<br/>我个人的理解中，亚索作为兄长的时候，他一出生就是孤独、不受欢迎的，在原来的背景下是永恩在保护他，但在年龄倒错的情况下他只能自己一个人承受这些负面的情感，所以会有一个相对不快乐的童年和性格上会有些偏执（这点好像没有怎么体现出来orz）。在永恩出生后，他第一次对自己原来不是孤身一人有了明确的认知，对陪伴的渴望和对孤独的厌恶会让他很想把永恩抓在手里不跟他分开，所以永恩跟他说“我会长大的”，潜台词就是说他们长大后迟早会有自己的家室、自己的负担，他们是不可能永远不分开的。（后来搞在了一起就另说）<br/>而对于永恩，在当哥的时候他把自己摆在了一个保护者的角色上，他对于亚索的脾性了如指掌，他的性格又喜欢给自己揽锅，所以有时候他会把自己逼得很紧，也就一定程度上忽略了亚索，我觉得他们彼此间对对方的了解其实也没有自己认为的那么深切……通过年龄操作把永恩放到了受保护的、年纪更小的地位上，他背负的东西没那么多，对亚索的了解也更透彻，他很清楚知道亚索想要的是什么、害怕的是什么，所以他既想让亚索面对自己的心魔，也忍不住给出了亚索想要的承诺。<br/>比起原作中永恩对于亚索是否杀死了素马长老的肯定（《无鞘之剑》）或摇摆不定（永恩传记），这里的设定中，永恩其实是相信亚索是无辜的，一方面他想把亚索带回去接受审讯以洗脱罪名，一方面他也清楚现在的情况下亚索回去了必死无疑；亚索知道自己必须下手才能逃跑， 但他自己也下不了手，两人犹犹豫豫的拖了半天，最后意识到援兵马上要到了，把心一横下了狠手比拼，结果是永恩输了。死前永恩跟他说了那番话，让他继续去寻找真相。<br/><s>最后，题外话说一句，永恩是真的死了。</s></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>